


Aggressive Marketing Strategies

by GimbleGamble



Series: Mumbo-centric [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal, Area77, Cuddling, Doc's spidey senses are tingling, He is also soft, I hope that's apparent, I really quite like Doc, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mumbo gets distracted again, OML, Polyhermits - Freeform, Smut, TSUN-DOC-RE, a day after update, a new player slides in, also i didn't notice that i spelled the title wrong lol, as a thank you for 100 kudoses, but for marketing purposes, n-not in that way, now with added art!, persona shipping, reckless dying, scandalous hand holding, threats of breakfast, tsundere doc, um also as a test if I could?, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimbleGamble/pseuds/GimbleGamble
Summary: The Sahara NOW races are underway and one architect seem to be using a particularly worrying method of advertising the memberships. Being the only one currently awake to actually do something, Doc decides to investigate.
Relationships: Docm77/MumboJumbo, Mumdoc
Series: Mumbo-centric [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723618
Comments: 29
Kudos: 200





	1. MumboJumbo was slain by Want Sahara NOW Membership? Msg. Me

**Author's Note:**

> Watching people mess with Mumbo during this whole marketing thing just filled me with glee... and something else

> MumboJumbo was slain by Want Sahara NOW Membership? Msg. Me
> 
> MumboJumbo was slain by Want Sahara NOW Membership? Msg. Me
> 
> MumboJumbo was slain by Want Sahara NOW Membership? Msg. Me

Doc squinted at his communicator seeing the same death message appear again and again. He took one glance at the clock to confirm that it was way past midnight.

> MumboJumbo was slain by Want Sahara NOW Membership? Msg. Me

He groaned rubbing his eyes. What on earth were the Sahara boys up to now? He took a quick break from tinkering with the iron farm while still keeping an eye on its output. Being in Area 77 really messes with his internal clock, he didn’t even notice that it had gotten this late.

> MumboJumbo was slain by Want Sahara NOW Membership? Msg. Me

He looked at the message again, trying to process it better. He’s vaguely aware of what a Sahara NOW membership was, having Iskall wearing a dress knock on his door offering some… interesting services in exchange for signing up under his name.

> MumboJumbo was slain by Want Sahara NOW Membership? Msg. Me

Doc had to be honest, he wasn’t really paying attention to what the swede was selling, being more peeved at the disturbance to his work flow than anything. Area 77 was a high maintenance project! In between building the containment areas, the capturing of anomalies, the countless hours of research, and not to mention cleaning up whatever damage those damn hippies make, he doesn’t have time to entertain _solicitors_

> MumboJumbo was slain by Want Sahara NOW Membership? Msg. Me

Well… Doc narrowed his eyes, glaring at the screen as he scrolled up the feed, trying to pinpoint the first death message. Mumbo’s been at it for at least 3 hours now. At the earliest a couple other hermits were responding to him with a bit of banter, with no replies… The last interaction was with Xisuma, most likely sleep deprived and delirious, having a one sided conversation with the death messages until that too stopped.

> MumboJumbo was slain by Want Sahara NOW Membership? Msg. Me

Doc frowned, dying again and again for hours at a time can’t be good for the health, not to mention the toll on the body. At this rate Mumbo would probably end up feeling the phantom pains for weeks to come. He stood up, deciding to pay a visit to their resident spoon, the iron farm can wait.

> MumboJumbo was slain by Want Sahara NOW Membership? Msg. Me

He wasn’t _worried_ or anything, Doc scoffed at the thought, this is just going to be a _friendly_ visit. Besides, when was the last time they’ve hung out? Snapshots of a dark room in the heart of the shopping district came back to him. Doc stalled before quickly regaining composure.

> MumboJumbo was slain by Want Sahara NOW Membership? Msg. Me

He quickly equipped his elytra and shot out into the night, hoping to escape the lewd thoughts clawing at his ankles.

\------

Doc scratched his face contemplatively. He realize now that he doesn’t exactly know where Mumbo even is. He was stood up on top of the sphere Mumbo called home but the man was nowhere in sight. The messages haven’t stopped pinging his communicator.

He hummed, there _was_ that thing Xisuma added ages ago, a little system supposed to be used in emergency purposes only. It gives a hermit the ability to see little floating name tags above someone’s head that are visible through walls and floors. He looked at the messages again… This constitutes as an emergency, right?

He flicked the little switch in the control panel embedded in his robotic arm, gritting through the slight disorientation that comes with messing with his eye. He quickly scanned the surroundings reiterating to himself that he was **not** worried just… in a hurry.

Oh There! Underwater! Doc shot off the moustachioed snowball and dove into the water with a flourish.

Going through the open piston door, he found himself in the middle of a sleek, quarter-filled, villager trading hall. The villagers who were inside and available for trading wore bored unimpressed faces, hrrm-ing and hawing at each other across their workstations. They didn’t even acknowledge him as he walked by, eyes locked at the floating name tag somewhere farther in.

Upon arriving at the room the architect was in, he couldn’t help but to stop and try to analyse what exactly the makeshift contraption was. Mumbo was asleep on a bed within arms reach of a renamed zombie. Every time the zombie killed him he would just respawn in the same bed restarting the cycle. Doc grimaced as the zombie clawed at him. It looked painful as hell! How can Mumbo sleep through all that?

The zombie shifted his attention to the newcomer, leaving the sleeping hermit alone for a while. Doc strode confidently into the enclosure, radiating malice towards the poor green bastard. One punch was all it took to knock the zombie out, it bounced off the wall and slid down letting out a pitiful growl.

Doc held himself back, he figures Mumbo actually needs this thing being in the middle of a trading hall and all. He got some blocks and buried the zombie in the corner.

Doc crossed his arms after clearing out the unnecessary obsidian, standing above the sleeping architect with a disapproving glare.

He doesn’t know what drove Mumbo into this aggressive marketing strategy, and he knows that death is, at most, an inconvenience for them, but this is really irresponsible even for the regularly scheduled Architect shenanigans(tm).

The lines on his face softened as he observed Mumbo’s sleeping form. Catching himself he scoffed, _irresponsible_. There’s a lesson that needed to be learned here, he thought, loosening his tie.

Gods why did they decide to have full three piece suits as uniforms in Area 77? Scar’s voice echoed in his head, ‘ _aesthetic_ ’ accompanied by magically glittering jazz hands. Why did he agree?

Well, he twirled the tie around his fingers, I guess he had to thank Scar for _something_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well babes he we are... to the event that inspired this whole series. Doc messing with Mumbo's zombie advertising scheme. Mind you this is going to be a bit slow going, my brain's not very happy these past few weeks lol. But on the bright side, its gonna be a short one, maybe two chapters? Three tops.
> 
> Planning a Polyhermit Xisuma!KissingMonster series someday! Xisuma just goes around season 7 stealing kisses from people because that's what he does apparently. My brain is definitely fried at this point.
> 
>  **And** a season 7 Mumbo-centric series are also in the proofing oven (gasp!) I know right? I'm too full of ideas to actually focus and work on just one.
> 
> Also I got a tumblr! well, I _found_ a tumblr that wasn't being used so I repurposed it lol hmu if you wanna chat or something at gimblegamble dot tumblr dot com I follow back! ... within reason, tbh tumblr's been a pretty hard place to be in recently and I am a flight or flight person that's too shy to start following people lol.
> 
> Edit: I was watching a Tango and Zed stream while writing this and I jus found this note in the bottom of my word document *clears throat*
> 
> "NOTE: WHY IS ZEDAPH/TANGO NOT A BIGGER THING THEIR SQUAD STREAMS ARE HILARIOUS, THEY HAVE ONE BRAIN CELL IN BETWEEN THEM AND TANGO DOES NOT WANT TO SHARE"


	2. Perfect Pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo points at his slideshow, rambling on about the pros and cons of buying a membership. Doc nods sagely taking notes.
> 
> The notes are doodles of Mumbo in a maid outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like Mumbo tied up, clap your hands  
> *clap clap*  
> If you like Doc in a suit clap your hands  
> *clap clap*

Mumbo stirred, groaning as phantom aches rocked his body, he was ready for this, he chided himself, he was the one who thought of using the messaging system as an advertising platform and using a zombie to get it automated while he got some sleep. He felt the tension in his shoulders release as the feeling of claws and teeth on his skin slowly ebbed away. Ugh even his arms felt dead.

He squinted as his eyes opened. What greeted him was the hazy blur of smoke and the broad expanse of another hermit’s back.

Startled, he attempted to sit up, stopped by the tight pinch on his wrists. He looked up seeing that his hands were… tied up on the headboard… again… just another regular Tuesday then.

“Hey you’re awake” Doc grins taking one last drag of the cigarette in his hand before stubbing it out on the floor. Mumbo’s eyes widened as the man in front of him came into focus.

Doc was casually lounging on the foot of his bed. Sleek, form fitting Area 77 issued suit hugging his body in all the right places, accentuating the muscles that were usually on display with his tattered lab coat. His inner shirt had the top two buttons saucily undone showing off a delightful strip of his chest. Mumbo blushed, he couldn’t help himself as his eyes traced Doc’s chiselled features, mouth watering at the sight. How on earth was Doc  _more alluring_ the more clothes he has on?

“like what you see?” Doc smirks, fixing his position on the bed so he faced the architect. Mumbo stuttered, brain trying to come up with a decent reply.

“err, uh hey Doc” dammit Mumbo bad start “wh-what are you doing here?” he felt his face heat up even more under the man’s steely gaze. He felt horribly underdressed, only being in his shirt and trousers. Doc hummed placing a hand on Mumbo’s thigh.

“there I was in Area 77, pulling an all nighter in peace” Doc had a calm but playful tone “when suddenly” he squeezed for emphasis, pulling a startled gasp from the man under him. “my communicator gets a message” he paused for effect “and another one” Mumbo gulped as the hand on his thigh moved slightly upwards. “and another” every word seemed to move the hand bit by bit. Mumbo cleared his throat.

“a-ah, right, that’s probably me then?” he chuckled nervously as the hand stalled, a breath away from anything important. He bit his lip, trying not to whine in disappointment. Doc snorted sliding closer till their hips were almost touching.

“care to say _why_ you’re spamming chat with death messages?” Doc’s voice was low and teasing, stirring up the building heat below his navel. Mumbo looked away, now that he thought about it, his plan was a bit embarrassing, isn’t it? Doc cupped his cheek gently making him look at the man eye to eye.

“w-well” he gulped again “Iskall, Grian, and I have a little race to how many Sahara NOW memberships we could sell” he continued seeing Doc patiently waiting “I did build a thing in the shopping district, but it broke” the disappointment was potent in his voice, causing a small downturn in the corner of Doc’s lips.

Was… was Doc moving closer still? Mumbo couldn’t focus, his senses being dominated by Doc’s very presence, from the hand on his cheek, to his cologne, and the musky scent of tobacco that surrounded him, he felt his body respond, heating up just a smidge, his breathing getting a bit heavier, he could even hear his heart pounding in his chest. Doc raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue. Gods is it hot in here or is it just Doc?

“I uh, got distracted by my other projects and before I knew it the deadline is almost up” Mumbo couldn’t help but to let a shaky sigh escape him “and I haven’t… sold a single one”

“So you decided that dying again and again to spam the chat is the way to go?” Doc hummed, stroking his own chin, a pensive look in his eyes. Mumbo low-key panicked, not really knowing where Doc was going with this whole thing.

Doc chuckled, low and sultry.

“I suppose it worked then” he announced cheerfully, nudging Mumbo’s legs apart to make space “I don’t have a membership yet” He moved slowly, feeling very much at home in between said legs, hands grabbing on to slender hips “But honestly I think I might need a bit more convincing” A rough pull had him grinding against Mumbo’s ass with a low growl.

Mumbo yelped, biting his lower lip to stop the embarrassing noises building up at the back of his throat. Oh no, o _h no._ His thoughts raced, he  _**feels** _ the rigid outline and heat through the fabric of his pants and the sensation is making his body tremble in anticipation. A quiet whine escaped him as he tugged on his binds, wanting to do  _something_ .

“c’mon Mumbo, you’re not really doing a good job of selling this membership to me” Doc grins, his warm hands disengaging from his hips to slip underneath Mumbo shirt, slowly, deliberately, tracing his way upwards, mapping every dip and crevice underneath his palms with barely contained adoration.

He was very,  _very_ happy about the decision to kit out his robotic arm with all the bells and whistles he can fit in it. It allowed him to feel through the little pads on his fingers, perfectly controlling the amount of pressure he can give. He heard Mumbo’s breath hitch as his hands wandered upwards stopping short of his chest. Their eyes met, Doc raised an eyebrow waiting for the pitch to start. Mumbo grimaced, biting his lip again.

“a-ah right” he cleared his throat, can’t quite remove the tinge of longing in his voice. “S-So for the low low price of a hundred diamonds-” a pinch to his sensitive nipple effectively stopped all his thought process, bringing up a wave of heat back to his face.

“uh huh” Doc urged him to continue, circling his thumb around the sensitive flesh, savouring the choked cry coming from Mumbo’s mouth.

“a-ah y-you get access to amazing deals” Mumbo panted out, feeling his trousers tighten by the second. His wrists stung, he wanted to use his hands badly, be it to free his erection or to pull Doc down into a searing kiss.

“Is that so?” Doc teased, he was enjoying this a bit too much “what kind of deals?” A rough twist of his hands had Mumbo’s shirt pop open, buttons flying everywhere.

Mumbo gasped as the cold air hit his bare chest. Doc moved closer, hovering above him with a sharp grin, radiating heat like it was his job. Mumbo stared at the man’s mouth tracing the sharp points of his teeth with a shiver, feeling his throat dry up at the thoughts running rampant in his mind.

“keep talking Mumbo” Doc warned with a playful growl. Mumbo gulped, everything in him aching for more contact, more friction, more heat.

“deals like- like a shulker full of sand for cheap” Mumbo’s voice shook as Doc moved closer still, arms planting themselves at either side of the architect’s torso. Mumbo felt his hips shift as Doc pressed down on him, splaying his legs out and around the hybrid “D-Doc” he whimpered as he felt the man grind against him. His legs moved on their own accord, pulling Doc closer. The resulting chuckle shot tingles up his spine.

“what else?” Doc whispered against his ear, one of his hands roamed downwards, working on Mumbo’s trousers with superhuman efficiency. Doc could taste the thick desire in the air as he pressed gentle kisses on the side of the architect’s neck.

“uh a b-box of golden-” a sharp intake of breath interrupted his pitch as teeth grazed his skin in the most irritatingly soft manner possible, he pushed through trying to focus “golden carrots for 15 diamonds, shulker included” Mumbo knew his tone was begging and he’s nearing the point where he doesn’t care.

He felt Doc’s lips ghost across his skin leaving a trail of lingering warmth in their wake. There was a distinct  _heat_ very near his erection that’s urging him to buck up, groaning deep in his throat as the movement brought jolts of pleasure up his spine. Doc growled, grinding back down as a response, lips  _finally_ capturing Mumbo’s own in a wild, frantic kiss.

Mumbo keened, arching his back to press himself against the fully clothed hermit. He wanted to somehow pull Doc closer, take hold of that immaculate suit jacket and just pull him down flush against his body. Warmth flooded his chest as Doc’s tongue invaded his mouth, nerves lighting on fire as the taste of cinnamon combined with the bitter tang of tobacco made his head spin.

“Doc… Doc” Mumbo moaned the moment they parted, tugging at the tie almost desperately. The man in question responded by scattering more aggressive kisses around Mumbo’s torso. Tongue drawing paths passing through the sensitive nubs on his chest accentuating with teeth and suction, leaving a trail of hickeys and bite marks that nearly drove him off the edge.

Doc gripped at the waist band of Mumbo’s trousers and pulled, ignoring the loud ripping sounds as he practically tore them off the man’s legs, underwear included. He smirked, loving how he reduced the normally calm and composed man into a blushing, panting mess.

“mm, I don’t know, just that for a hundred diamonds?” back to teasing, Doc adored the shift of red on Mumbo’s pale skin. As he observed the inner turmoil apparent on the architect’s face he pulled out a bottle of lube, removing the cork with a loud pop. The sound got Mumbo’s full attention and the fact that he made a show of drizzling the contents on his fingers had Mumbo staring.

Doc kissed him again, gentler this time, lubed hand moving downward leaving a trail of warm droplets along his skin until it stilled for dramatic effect. Before Mumbo could release the building groan in his chest, Doc _slowly_ pressed his middle finger through the tight ring of muscle.

Mumbo shuddered as Doc curled his finger inside him. There was that rumbling again, Mumbo felt it clearly as Doc pressed his weight against his chest. It was oddly comforting despite the lightheadedness he was currently feeling. His lungs burned, he might also be running out of air.

Oh, oops. Doc pulled away licking his lips as he willed himself to commit the sight in front of him to memory. Mumbo was panting like his life depended on it (probably did), his hair unruly and tousled to perfection, lips were swollen and red and gods Doc wanted to kiss him again. He felt pride bloom in his chest as his eyes caught a swathe of skin marred with the many marks he left. He added another finger into the mix.

“a-ah Doc!” Mumbo squirmed, Doc’s fingers were so **so** close to that one spot it was driving him mad. Pre dripped down his shaft as Doc worked him open, twisting his fingers in and out, driving Mumbo into a downward spiral of suffocating pleasure. He couldn’t stop his voice even if he tried, the sheer volume slowly driving it hoarser as Doc started to relentlessly hit the spot with every movement of his wrist. Oh gods, oh fuck, fuck, _**fuck**_.

Mumbo came with a loud cry, white stars dancing across his vision. Doc whistled, impressed.

“I haven’t even touched you yet” he chuckled, eyes twinkling in glee. “and I’m still _undecided_ ” the restraint in Doc’s voice brought another wave of shivers down his spine, prolonging the low thrum of pleasure running through him.

Mumbo’s body twitched as he came down from his high, face red as a ripe tomato. He didn’t even know that was possible, cumming without a single stroke? How embarrassing was that? He groaned hearing Doc chuckle again.

He felt the tie loosen around his wrists releasing his arms, first instinct being to reach out and wrap his arms around the Area77 agent’s neck pulling him down for a chaste peck on the lips. A quick thrill raced through him as the marks left by the bindings came to view.

“I wonder what else this membership can give me?” Doc mused taking one of Mumbo’s hands on his, interlacing their fingers together. He held Mumbo’s gaze with the intensity of a thousand square suns as he raised their hands near his face and ran his tongue across the angry red lines left on his wrist.

It stung a bit.

Mumbo let out an involuntary high-pitched sound as he exhaled. He felt the heat rush back in, his dick twitching back to life. He used his other hand to cover his face in embarrassment. Come on Mumbo get a hold of yourself! what else is there, _what else_?

Oh!

“y-you get access to the second floor of Sahara” He offered, shyly gazing up towards Doc, who raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

“oh? what’s up there?” he asked. Mumbo bit his lip, feeling the heat on his cheeks intensify.

The second floor of Sahara was where they built a couple of premium suites, entirely the brainchild of Iskall and Grian. They saw the need for easily accessible bedrooms, despite the little stand alone rooms and whatnot littering the shopping district, and decided to add to the pile. He helped build them (and test them, he supposes, but that’s neither here nor there) and he had to admit they _were_ pretty premium.

“b-beds” his voice ended in a squeak, implication thick enough to cut with a dull knife. The temperature rose again as Doc smirked, running a hand through his own hair. Mumbo felt his throat run dry at the scene. _Oh No, he’s_ ~~ _too_~~ _hot_. Doc ‘tsked’ in amusement, shifting his position so he was on his knees towering over Mumbo.

“you Sahara boys and your business ventures” He snorted, grabbing Mumbo’s hips, rekindling the previously cooling tension in the air.

The architect yelped as he was flipped on his stomach. He buried his face in the pillow, stifling his moan as he felt Doc position his hips.

“I’ll think about it” He teased pressing his lips in between the architect’s shoulder blades

“Doc” Mumbo groaned in frustration, cut short when he felt Doc’s impressively warm erection press against him. He looked over his shoulder seeing Doc drizzle more lube in the junction where they met. He immediately looked away when they met eyes, too intense, it feels like he’d melt.

He moaned as Doc slowly inched himself in, legs trembling under the weight. He felt Doc throb, amplifying the heat he was feeling as he adjusted. He took in a couple of shuddering breaths as the feeling of pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. He barely registered the warm hands on his hips holding him steady.

Doc growled deep in his throat as he bottomed out, gritting his teeth as Mumbo clenched around him. If he didn’t know any better he’d think Mumbo was making this very difficult on purpose. He steeled himself, fighting the urge to move with every thread of his being, making him tighten the grip on the architect’s hips.

Mumbo’s eyes fluttered close with a soft moan. Sucking air through his mouth as bliss overtook the discomfort. Gods he was feeling good, electric even, the warmth radiating from his very core felt heavenly but he wanted _more_. He whined, wiggling his hips a little, trying to convey that he wants to be wrecked please and thank you.

“Come on then Mumbo, _convince_ me” Doc emphasized his words with a light smack to the bum, causing Mumbo to shift forward with a sharp moan. He whimpered, the very thought of moving on his own brought a staggering amount of heat to his face.

He gulped, slowly pushing himself back, the slow drag to his sensitive insides somehow amplified the sensation to mind-numbing levels, even more so as he realized that he had full control over it. At this point he was way too out of it, unable to stop the moans bubbling out of his throat.

“Doc- ah!” slowly but surely he picked up speed, gripping the sheets till his knuckles turned white. His whole body was swimming in pure concentrated ecstasy, every move he makes feel like a direct hit to the pleasure centers in his brain. He heard Doc growl possessively behind him (or was he purring again?) and felt fingers dig into his hips. He rambled, mostly pleas and Doc’s name, mixed with a few choice expletives.

“gods Mumbo you’re so fucking good” Doc groaned finding it very hard to hold himself back. He snaps his hips forwards, meeting Mumbo halfway and the force of it almost made Mumbo’s crash forward. Fueled by the choked cry that simple movement elicited he did it again and again and again, the loud slapping of skin on skin music to his ears.

The bed creaked loudly under the rough pace, temperature reaching an all time high. Doc moved to grab Mumbo’s hands, using them to pull him closer, further deepening his thrusts.

Mumbo screamed in pleasure, the angle of Doc’s thrusts perfectly hitting his prostate with god-like accuracy. The constant stream of pleasure disrupting his thoughts and turning his brain to sludge. His whole body felt sensitive, stretched taut, ready to snap at any time.

He was close again, seeing the edge of his vision darken and his breath hitch. His thoughts filled with Doc and Doc only, focused on his warmth. He screwed his eyes shut as he came, moaning frantically as Doc’s pace only quickened, overwhelming his senses.

With one last thrust, Doc came with a loud snarl, filling Mumbo to the brim.

“Fuck, so good Mumbo” Doc groaned finally letting his arms go, Mumbo collapsed, fatigue settling deeply into his limbs, he clutched at the bedsheets again desperately catching his breath. Doc hesitated before pulling out, flipping Mumbo over so that he was on his back before crumpling beside him. They panted in unison, too tired to move, and content in each other’s presence.

Mumbo shivered as he felt warmth slowly drip out of him. He was still coming down from his orgasm, trying to collect his thoughts, why was he still so sensitive? Doc was on him again, his face mere inches away.

“I’ll sign up” Doc started, diving in for a quick kiss “under one condition” he kissed Mumbo again, deeper this time. When he pulled back a thin line of saliva connecting them “you stop with this death message marketing and do it properly” the concern in Doc’s organic eye shone, combined with how serious he said it blanketed Mumbo with a different kind of warmth.

“uh okay, I will” Mumbo replied the moment his vision stopped swimming. He hissed as he felt a wet towel rub across his aching body. What on-... was Doc cleaning him?! He blushed, unnoticed by the focused hermit above him. Where did Doc even get towels? Was he just carrying them around?

“Good” Doc nodded gently looking for any spot he missed, once he was satisfied he gave himself a quick passthrough with a towel of his own before tossing both towels to the side. After making sure that he’s presentable enough he lifted Mumbo and carefully tucked him under the covers.

As he stood he stretched a bit, feeling just how heavy his limbs were, that’s what you get when working tirelessly at Area 77 I guess, as if he didn’t spend a whole lot of time tending to his own urges and Mumbo’s needs. He raised his arms over his head, working his shoulders loose.

Mumbo watched with rapt attention, feeling his face heat up more as he registered the fact that Doc didn’t lose a single piece of clothing during that whole thing.

Aside from the tie of course.

Doc sighs when he’s done, running fingers through Mumbo’s hair with a smile. With a curt wave he made his move to leave, he didn’t even get to say goodbye before being interrupted when Mumbo’s hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

Mumbo froze, he pretty much acted without thinking. He fumbled with words, he knew what he wanted to say but the exhaustion is making it hard to concentrate. How do you make sentences again?

“It’s late! would you... like to sleep here…. with me instead?” wait did that come out correctly? Doc blinked.

“did I… not just do that?” he asked with a completely straight face, Mumbo glowed red, realizing what came out of his mouth.

“a- not in that way!” he groaned, covering his face in embarrassment, doubling down as he heard Doc laugh heartily. Still, seeing Doc be this carefree was a nice change of pace.

“just messing with you, besides you’re probably right” Doc yawned “let me see if I have another bed here, hold on” he rummaged through his inventory before pulling out a bed, placing it besides the one Mumbo was in. He dressed down, removing his jacket and his shoes. Mumbo beamed.

The first thing Doc did as he went under the covers was to delicately pull the architect flush against him, wrapping strong protective arms around his waist. Mumbo melted against the warmth on his back, Doc was purring again and it completely set him at ease.

“gosh you’re hot” He mumbled probably talking temperature-wise, shivering as he felt Doc’s warm breath ghost over his ear

“I get that a lot” He chuckled, the sound made goosebumps rise across Mumbo’s skin. Doc yawned again “Goodnight Mumbo”

“g’night Doc” he replied, feeling his eyes drop heavily. Last thing he felt was the light press of lips on his nape as sleep slowly claimed them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: while I absolutely love the aesthetic of smoking I don't think its worth the smell, I speak from experience as well lol. Oh and the lung damage, maybe should've led with that.
> 
> alright back to your regularly scheduled a/ns:
> 
> I miss you all, this took me way too long, what do I put here uhhh. Like I said on tumblr this is pretty self indulgent (then again all my stuff is like that huh). I mean Doc in a suit? whooo boi that's a doozy.
> 
> Ok if you know me you'll know that the only thing I love more than writing smut is writing what happens after, like a next day type of thing. So thats exactly whats coming up tomorrow, I'd post it today but I'm trying to squeeze in more stuff, but its really proving difficult.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna chat and stuff, same username, will also accept constructive criticisms. Peace out babes.


	3. Waffling on Without the Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did we miss a whole ass person? It's like we were distracted by more pressing events happening in front of us that we didn't notice when someone quietly slipped in and started watching...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gave up and cut it to its original length lol. Aggressive Marketing Strategies conclusion! What's next? I sure as heck don't know lol.

The dawn of the new day was a bit muted, being underwater and all, Doc only really knew it was morning because of his internal clock. He yawns nuzzling further into the top of Mumbo’s head, pleased at the slight hint of redstone in his scent. It’s probably a part of the architect at this point. He fixes his hold on Mumbo's waist, shifting a bit when he froze, something felt… a bit odd.

He looks down underneath the blankets, there’s somehow another pair of arms surrounding Mumbo’s waist. Craning his neck he sees an unruly mop of sandy blond hair buried in Mumbo’s arms. Is that… Grian?

“How does this always happen?” there’s a slight note of wonder in his voice, utterly confused at the sight. The mop of hair popped up with a groan. Grian squinted at him before yawning.  


“g’morning Doc” he rubbed his eyes and internally debated on whether or not he should get up. He slumped down defeated, coming back to the warmth in Mumbo’s arms.

“why are… how on earth did you…” questions poured out of Doc's mouth but none of them fit somehow, would it be crazy to just assume Grian had a tracking beacon on all the hermits and would just show up at any inopportune moment? He was tempted to just sweep it all under the rug, rubbing his temples with a sigh. Grian giggles quietly.  


“hey I was worried too! you just got here like 5 minutes before I did” he grins sleepily, Doc’s eyebrow furrowed, that statement just presented him with more questions, he raised an eyebrow.

“wait, were you here the whole night?”   


“uh huh” came the muffled answer as Grian buried himself in Mumbo’s chest again unabashedly inhaling the sleeping man's scent.

“just... watching?” Doc’s lone eyebrow rose even higher, Grian snorted, trying to hold his laughter back so he wouldn’t wake Mumbo.

“uhh yeah, I thought we established this already” He grins coyly, eyes sparkling with mischief. Doc rubbed his face at the memory. Right, right, that they did.

Doc hummed, would he have preferred it if Grian joined in or was the knowledge that someone was watching a bit more titillating.

“alright, alright I’m up” Mumbo groaned, still aching in some places, brought to consciousness by the quiet conversation happening over him. Grian tightened his hold around the redstoner’s middle in a crushing hug.

“g’morning Mumbo!” he beamed, blinding Mumbo with an award winning smile first thing in the morning. Mumbo yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“morning Grian... where are your trousers?” confused as he looked at Grian’s bare legs.

Doc tunes them out, letting go of Mumbo in favour of planting himself face-down into the pillow. He yawns again, wanting a bit more sleep, letting the architects beside him shuffle around, presumably getting ready for the day. Maybe 5 more minutes.

“I’m making breakfast!” Grian announced as he tried to fix his bed hair after finally managing to locate and don his trousers.

Doc shot into a sitting position, suddenly aware of his hunger, when did he last eat? Before the iron farm project? No matter, all that’s important now is that he’s raring for some breakfast.

“it’s upstairs though, c’mon” Grian tugged on Doc’s arm, urging him to stand. He complied with a sigh, patting down the slight creases on his shirt, as he pulled on his suit jacket he was amazed to see that he clothes were still somehow pristine, He didn’t know what magic Scar added to their uniform but he is  _ definitely  _ appreciative. Grian switched targets, pestering Mumbo to hurry.

“I need a shower first” Mumbo grimaced, sifting through the confetti that used to be his clothes. Would swimming up to his base count as a shower? He sighed, securing the blanket around his hips. He really should’ve made a bathroom down here.

“fiiiiine” Grian paused, getting a proper look at the man in front of him. Mumbo was absolutely peppered with hickeys, bruises, and various bite marks, from his neck to his torso, even his arms weren’t spared, Grian’s eyes trailed downwards, he’d presume they continued down to his thighs, maybe even lower... “Mumbo, why do you always look like you’ve been in a fight with a pack of wolves after sex?” he asked point blank, barely containing laughter as the man in question spluttered face going red.

“I… would also like to know the answer to that” he snorted, rubbing his face to hopefully get rid of the heat, despite the crudeness of the question, he can’t really deny that Grian was right. “at this rate I might run out of clothes by next season” he sighed, dreading the day he’d be forced to run around the shopping district with nothing but his underwear on. Doc decided that he liked that mental image.

“how ‘bout you Doc? gonna take a shower as well?” Grian asked, elbowing him awake from any forming daydreams. He cleared his throat.

“I’ll help with breakfast” he announced curtly, wrapping his tie around his neck in a smooth professional motion, almost missing the intense stares directed toward his every move. Both Grian and Mumbo looked away, tiny splash of pink colouring their cheeks.

“right ok, time to go” Grian announced, dragging Mumbo towards the exit. 

Doc followed, smirk plastered across his face. Sahara NOW membership eh, he plans on getting his hundred diamonds worth, that’s for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write them having breakfast and talking TT~TT but it felt a bit out of place. I kept the title though because I thing it's cute. I also wanted to slip in some slight Keralis and Mumbo action since Keralis returned around the same time and dude landed in Area77 where Doc and Scar... _took care_ of him lol well... I'll put a snippet of what I wrote in the comments if anyone wants to see lol just tell me here or in tumblr I guess.
> 
> Also surpise Grian! He's here again, with how much I love Grumbo you'd think I'd be pumping out fic after fic of them but my brain is stingy, I do have one in the works, just no smut sadly ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. I get so giddy whenever Grian spends time just watching his fellow hermits, he's done it to Mumbo a couple of times, and even to Doc in Demise and that always gets me cackling in my seat. So... thats why he's got a bit of a voyeuristic streak in my writing... 👀👀👀
> 
> Anyways, hows it going babes? We've finished the Marketing era what now? Honestly? No idea, I might rewatch some recap to see if I have some ideas I forgot but so far all I'm thinking about is Season 7 lol.
> 
> Thanks to all your nice comments, its really making me feel better, I'd hug you all if I could!. Feel free to hit me with some Mumbo-centric prompts, maybe we'll get those done.


	4. Testing if I could post art on here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is, in theory, a test if I could post art here, sorry if anyone was expecting a new chapter of this particular fic. (;ŏ﹏ŏ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be too scared to post art on tumblr lol ⊙﹏⊙, also I can't... color...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini celebration on getting Agressive Marketing Strategies to 100 kudoses?
> 
> But would that mean I'd have to do something for Storage Wars as well? (・–・;)ゞ
> 
> They had legs in my sketch... but only 1/3 of em have trousers on so... blanket time


End file.
